happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Easy Comb, Easy Go
|Obraz=Disco_Style.jpg |Podpis obrazu=W pogoni za fryzurą. |Rodzaj odcinka=telewizyjny |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=35 |Nr odc w ogóle=89 |Autorzy scenariusza=Kenn Navarro Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana |Reżyseria=Kenn Navarro |Data pierwszej emisji=10 grudzień 2006 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule=Easy come, easy go |Jej tłumaczenie na polski=Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło |W rolach głównych=Disco Bear Lumpy |W rolach drugoplanowych=The Mole Nutty Mime Pop Cub |Pojawiają się=Toothy Giggles Petunia Russell Sniffles Lifty Shifty Flaky Handy Cuddles |Film= |Filmcz2= |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Tongue in Cheek |Następny odcinek=I've Got You Under My Skin }} Easy Comb, Easy Go '- ostatni odcinek jedenastego segmentu w telewizyjnej serii Happy Tree Friends. Oryginalny opis odcinka ''Disco Bear’s famous ‘fro gets an unfriendly cut from Barber Mole! This episode might put hair on your chest but will it put hair back on Disco Bear’s head? Słynne afro Disco Bear'a zostaje zrujnowane przez fryzjera Mole'a! Odcinek ten być może sprawi, że wyrośnie ci pierwszy włos na klacie, ale czy przywróci fryzurę Disco Bear'owi? Na płytach DVD Disco Bear receives the unkindest cut of all by barber Mole Disco Bear'a zostaje ostrzyżony w najgorszy możliwy sposób przez fryzjera Mole'a. Akcja odcinka Disco Bear zażywa przysznicu. Gdy kończy suszyć sobie włosy, promień słoneczny zabija Toothiego przynoszącego pocztę. Disco Bear przychodzi odebrać pocztę. Niestety podpala mu się czubek głowy. Wystraszoni Disco Bear biegnie do fryzjera. Tam Mole własnie kończy golenie Lumpiego i zakrywa jego twarz ręcznikiem, wpada Disco Bear i chce aby Mole obciąl mu resztę włosów. Mole zamiast tego obcina mu wszytkie, zwyjatkiem wystającego kosmyka, Disco Bear krzyczy i wybiega od fryzjera. Mole zdejmuje ręcznik z twarzy. Okazuje się ,że Mole obciął mu brodę wraz ze skórą - Lumpy bierze płyn po goleniu i nakłada go na skóre, a następnie.. już wiecie co Disco Bear idzie smutny przez ulice, gdy nagle w sklepie zauważa fioletową perukę typu "afro", chce ją kupić, jednak ubiega go Mime. Mime wychodzi ze sklepu, gdy nagle Giggles i Petunia przybiegają i zaczynaja przytulać Mima, DiscoBear próbuje z nimi flirtować, te jednak (wraz z Mimem), śmieją się z niego ,a Disco Bear odchodzi smutny. Gdy widzi że Russell właśnie kupuje wate cukrową, Disco Bear wpada na desperancki pomysł - wkłada głowę do zbiornika z gorącą watą cukrową która dotkliwie parzy jego głowę, ale ostatecznie udaje mu się uformować coś co wygląda na "afro" , nabiera także trochę waty cukrowej na patyk i odchodzi niezwracając uwagi na złego Snifflesa. Disco Bear idzie, jednak stoi tutaj Nutty i je lizaka, gdy widzi disco Beara i myśli ze to wata cukrowa, więc odgryza kawałek waty z glowy Disco Beara, Disco Bear wpada w panike i zaczyna uciekać, Wyrzyca swój patyk z watą cukrową na trawe. Nutty biegnie zanią, jednak wata cukrowa się rozpuszca kiedy zalewa ją zraszacz, Nutty zaczyna płakać, i lize to co zostało z waty cukrowej, gdy nagle drugi zraszacz przebija Nuttiemu głowe sprawiając że jego krew rozpryzguje się wszędzie, sprawiając także że spada na Disco Beara, a jego "peruka się rozpływa, Disco Bear zaczyna płakać, jednak nagle Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego, którzy oferują mu flakoniki na porost wlosów, pokazując jego działani na psie, którego skóra odrazy odrasta. Disco Bear się zgadza, płaci barciom i odjeżdza ciężarówką. Jednak zapomina zamknąc klape ciężarówki, a niektóre butelki wypadają z ciężarówki, jednak wpada na głowe Cuba, któremu odrazu rosną włosy, Pop który właśnie obcina żywopłot bierze włosy Cuba za tujki, i odcina połowe jego głowy nożyczkami. Samochodem jedzie Handy i Flaky, Disco Berar na nich trąbi i przejeżdza przed nich, jednak butelka wpada na Flaky, której kolce rosna do wielkich rozmiarów i przebijają Handy'ego. Jedna butelka wpada do koszyka z oranżada, która pije Cuddles, bierze falakoni, za butelke oranżady i wpija ją, jednak nagle robi mu się niedobrze i wymiotuje swoimi flakami, następnie jego wlosy rosną w organizmie , sprawiając że dusi się na śmierć. Disco Bear wchodzi do domu i chce jak najszybciej wyprubować tonik, wlewa cała jego zawartos do wanny, w kłada tam głowe, wychodzi z niej a włosy natychmiast mu odrastaja, cieszy się, jednak nagle włos rosnie mu na oku, wyrywa go pensetą, jednka nagle jego oczy całe zarastają, chce je wyciać brzytwą, jednak niechcący odcina swoje oczy, nic nie widzi, i wpada cały do wanny. Następnie widać dom Disco Beara cały we włosach, a Mole stojący na drabinie je obcina, w środku słychać zachwycenie Disco Beara. Na końcu widać Lumpy'ego, który przykłada kawałek chusteczki do swojej odcietej skóry, która natychmiast nasząca się krwią, na tym kończy się odcinek. Zgony # Toothy zostaje spopielony przez promienie słoneczne z lokalnej dziury ozonowej. # Głowa Nutty'ego zostaje przebita przez zraszacz. # Cub zostaje oskalpowany sekatorem Pop'a. # Handy zostaje przebity przez kolce Flaky. # ('''dyskusyjne) Flaky ginie w, rozbitym poza kadrem, samochodzie. # Cuddles wykrztusza własne organy. Urazy # Lumpy zostaje ogolony wraz ze skórą na twarzy. Później traktuje ranę wodą kolońską. # Głowa Disco Bear'a zostaje poparzona przez urządzenie do wyrobu waty cukrowej. # Disco Bear obcina sobie fragmenty gałek ocznych. Błędy # Odcinek gubi konsekwencję w sposobie działania środka na porost włosów. O ile na początku wspomaga on wzrost tych już istniejących, później środek nabywa zdolność tworzenia nowych włosów w miejscach pozbawionych mieszków włosowych. # Mimo zapewnień w intro, udział Lumpy'ego w odcinku pasuje bardziej do roli drugoplanowej. # W trakcie odcinka pieprzyk na twarzy Mola raz zdobi jego prawy policzek, by później przejść na lewy. # Przy śmierci Cub'a, o ile jego czaszka została przepołowiona, o tyle jego mózg już nie i wystaje ponad krawędź cięcia w nienaruszonym stanie. # Kiedy krew tryska z głowy Nuty'ego, jego głowa jest wielkości głowy Lumpy'ego. # Gdy Disco Bear spostrzega włos rosnący na gałce ocznej, dzieje się to na oku lewym, lecz później pojawia się na prawym. Ciekawostki # Zakładając, że Lify i Shifty nie ukradli zapasu środka na porost włosów, jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków w których zarabiają uczciwie. # Będąc odcinkiem z bardzo liczną obsadą, w Easy Comb Easy Go, ginie jedynie niewielka jej część. # Jedyne postacie nie pojawiające się w tym odcinku to Flippy, Splendid i Cro-Marmot. # Planowano dwa inne zakończenia dla tego odcinka. # Disco Bear jest pośrednio odpowiedzialny za każdą śmierć w odcinku. # Jest to jedyny odcinek (jak dotąd) w którym Disco Bear jest łysy. # To był ostatni odcinek gdzie Disco Bear pełnił główną rolę. # Przez następne siedem lat, Disco Bear nie będzie grać roli głównej. Zmieni się to dopiero w A Vicious Cycle. Galeria 185px-Lllllllllllllll.jpg| 185px-Injury.png| 185px-Toothy_nefore_det.jpg| 185px-L_2aa00b30.jpg| 185px-HTF_Cuddles_about_tu_pulke.jpg|Kłaczek 185px-Disco_Bear.png| 185px-Creepy.png|Disco Bear ze ściętymi oczami Disco Style.jpg| 90x55x2-111_3-580x430.png| Kategoria:Odcinki telewizyjne Kategoria:Odcinki